


Deranged

by Charcharchoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Murder, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcharchoo/pseuds/Charcharchoo
Summary: insaneadjectiveadjective: insane1.in a state of mind which prevents normal perception, behaviour, or social interaction; seriously mentally ill.After a traumatic incident Nikki and Neil find themselves being sent off to Greenbrier asylum for the criminally insane. There they meet Max a cynical patient with his own boat load of medical problems. After a little while they relize the hormonal teenagers they share their cells with are nothing less than ...Deranged.





	Deranged

I scratch my arms as the car made another jolting turn round a corner, trying to focus on anything but the silence that had settled in the metal contraption that was rumbling towards me and my step sisters future home for god knows how long. My usually hyperactive sister for once is still, well as still as someone can be while floods of tears make their way down their face leaving salty trails behind them. I try to work up the courage to break the silence and comfort the crying thirteen year old sitting on the uncomfortable coal coloured leather that furnishes the back of my dad's car.

I relize there's nothing I could say to make her feel better. The only other thing I could do was give her a hug, I slide my arm around her shoulders. She looks up at me smiling with watery eyes, she probably knows how hard it was for me to touch her due to my hate of human contact. Nikki wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and rests her head on my shoulder, her teal hair tickling my neck.

I move my attention to the trees passing outside the tinted window to my left. We are two hours and a half into our three hour journey to Greenbrier asylum for the criminally insane. The car continues to thunder down the dirt path as I remember how we got in this situation. 

FLASH BACK 

Sighing I storm to the boys bathroom from my English class. I'm fifteen so I'm in the upper years while Nikki is thirteen so she's in the lower years. My hight and the pieces of paper stuck in my hair draw people's attention. In the summer I had a huge growth spurt and I'm now taller than most the people in my year but that didn’t stop bullies. The pieces of paper are from the Nick and Ray the boys that sit behind me in English. 

I push up the door to the second floor bathroom. It's empty. Just as I'd guessed it would be. Standing in front of the reflective sheet of glass screwed to the wall, I start to free the balls of tree fiber from my brown tangles.Soon there's a small pile of them in front of me on the marble counter. Looking up at my reflection in front of me in the mirror, I sigh. 

I grab my hand sanitizer out of my pocket while trying not touch any of the surfaces around me. This is a teenage boys bathroom after all. I tiptoe out avoiding the wads of wet toilet paper and unidentifiable stains on the way. The bell for the start of after school clubs goes reminding me that I have to wait for Nikki to finish rugby so we can walk home together. My feet start to walk towards the field while my mind wanders. 

I snap out of my daze a few feet away from the field where Nikki has just tackled a boy on the other team. She has to play with the boys because the girls team disbanded and she tends to play too rough. The boys are taller than her and as strong as her but the girls were around the same hight as her and didn't really appreciate being knocked halfway down the pitch. Sitting on the bleachers I watch as she slides past one of the boys and passes down the pitch.

The boys were nervous about tackling her at first worried that they'd hurt her but after a while they relized that they were more likely to get hurt than her. With her rambunctious, crazy nature she made more male friends than female and quickly became one of the ' guys'. I kicked the rotting wood in front of me as the boy she passed to scores. I Shrug my heavy backpack off and proceed to stream the aching muscles located in my lower back, that had seized up with time.

I pull out my science project on the electromagnetic spectrum and start drawing a diagram to show order. "Microwaves, radio waves, infrared radiation, visible light, ultra violet, x-ra-" my hushed mumbling is cut off by Nikki calling a "Hi Neil!" To me from over by the changing rooms. I must of lost track of time, something I tend to do a lot of when science is involved. Sighing I start to pack up my bag, she bounds towards me hair bouncing while waving back at her team mates.

"What ya doing?" The thirteen year old asks while I zip up my bag. "I was just working on my project for physics." I state while getting up from the rotten bleachers which are probably going to collapse one day and no one would be suprised. Pulling on my bag, I start to walk towards our house. Her mum and my dad met online on a dating app, at first I was totally against them getting together be I ended up becoming good friends with Nikki so I stopped complaining.

They had been a couple for around three years now and had moved in together two years ago. I was given the choice of staying with them or moving to Spain with my mom and her Spanish boyfriend who is almost impossible to understand. Obviously I decided to stay with my dad not wanting to move to entirely different country. "The elecroma-whos-a-whats-it?" Questioned Nikki. "The Eletromagnetic spectrum." I corrected "Yeah the one with song you like." I stated in reference to the electromagnetic spectrum song she knew off by heart.

"HEY NERD!" Came a shout from behind us. We turned to see Nick, Ray and their gang. "You seem to have lost the lovely gifts we gave you in English, you know it's rude to throw out gifts!" Ray smirks in my direction. "Back off!" Glares Nikki seeing me freeze up. The boys look at her for a moment before bursting out laughing, "or what?" Nick asks "What you going to do your just a girl!" I see Nikki's fists tighten and her glare grow harsher. She hates it when people say stuff about her being a girl or under estimate her. "Nikki, let's just go home" I try to snap her out of her rage. " aww, the little baby's gonna cry, best take him home!" One of the boys say causing gang to start howling in laughter. 

I start to feel lightheaded and trapped, panic starts to encase me. I feel Nikki leave my side as a strong fist plows into the side of my face I look up from the floor, the force of the punch had knocked me to the ground. There is yelling and sounds of a fight around me but it's muffled either by pain or the huge panic attack I'm experiencing. I can barely make out the scene around me from my place on the hard concrete, I see Nick above me ready to swing another punch, I try to will my arms to move, to block the blow but they stay stuck in the static position the fell in. Lucky the other boy is thrown of my by a teal and red blur, that if my brain was working properly it would identify as Nikki. 

My vision goes dark and in the distance I can hear somebody struggling for breath, somewhere in my mind realizes that the someone is me. After a long time of hyperventilating and freaking out my surroundings grow quiet. The blur from before is back and is now shaking my shoulders and shouting words I can't make out. 

Something wet hits my cheek and starts to slip down towards my ear. A tear. But it isn't mine so whose. .. my thoughts trail of as I start to lose consciousness, the lack of oxygen finally catching up to me. As my vision fades to black I hear an extremely familiar voice scream out. Two strong arms encase my torso, a face is buried in my jumper. I can feel a damp patch start to form in the cloth located there. My body finally gives in. And my eyes close.

NORMAL TIME

A door slamming at the front of the car takes me out of my memories. Nikki shifts nervously against me before sitting up. My dad had got out of the car and starts to trek toward the door. I try open the door, only to find the child lock on. “Why did you do it Nicolette?" Nikki's mum questions from the passenger seat. Nikki and me jump, I'd forgotten she was here and if Nikki's reaction was anything to go by so had she. Nikki stayed silent obviously not knowing what to say.

After the incident I'd woken up in hospital. A police officer that had been called told me what happened, apparently a fight had broke out between Nikki and Nick's gang. After I had started panicking Nikki had started shouting at them, they had got angry and insulting me so Nikki punched Ray. Nick then hit me and all hell broke loose. Nikki broke Nick's nose, his rib and Ray's arm. When I heard it I couldn't believe it, Nikki wouldn't do that...   
or so I thought.

The rest of the gang ran when they saw Nikki break Nick's nose. When she relized I was seriously breaking down, she started screaming for help. A neighbour of ours had saw the exchange and had called an abundance and the police. When they showed up Nikki was hugging me face hidden in the cloth of my jumper, shielding her crying face from the outside world.

The police had taken her in and found her mentally unstable, also due to my serious anxiety, extremely bad breakdowns and paranoia they thought it would be best for us to "spend so time away from every day life to try and get better" in other words they probably didn't know what to do with us so they decided to get rid of us. Our parents had refused at first but the police somehow managed to convince them it was for the best.

I was kept in hospital over night and Nikki was kept a cell at the police station. This morning me and my dad we're brought to the police station to say goodbyes and get ready to go. After some teary goodbyes and tight hugs we were loaded into the back of my dad's car and we set off to the asylum. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when we set off. We were taken by two cop cars one in front of the car and one behind. They were probably to make sure my dad actually took us to the asylum. 

Nikki's mum sighs "it's okay sweetheart." She smiles in our direction. This is the most motherly I've ever seen her act. Nikki smiles back muttering a quick "thanks mum." Then we are plunged into silence again. My dad makes his way back to the car followed by four guards and a overly cheerful red head. 

The head guard and a police officer exchange a greeting while my dad opens the door on my side. Me and Nikki bum shuffle out. Before we're even out the tall man starts to talk. "Hello my names David" he says gesturing towards the name tag pined on the right pocket of his green polo shirt, just above the embroidered crest of the asylum "I'm the group therapist here at Greenbrier." He starts to walk towards the looming red bricked building. A large chain link fence surrounds the perimeter, probably to discourage and prevent escape attempts.

David is talking, telling us about how many friends we'll make and how great it is here. I tune him out and start listing all the risks and things that could go wrong in this new place. I start listening again when we enter the building. The warm air chasing of the reception chasing the cool chill of the summer afternoon away. "Your sadly going to have to be put in the special priority ward for the first few days but I'm sure you'll make friends!" This man is impossibly happy it's like he only has one emotion. 

"In fact I bet your roommates will be more than happy to become best friends with you! And show you round tomorrow." The tall man looks from us to our parents "I'll go get you checked in, visiting hours are one pm Wednesday and half nine on a Saturday." He shifts uneasily, moving his clipboard under one arm as he took a more resigned tone and stance. "I'll be gone for around ten minutes to fill out the rest of the paperwork. Most parents take this time to say goodbye. If you want some privacy you can use the conference room to your left" With that he gave use another wide smile before dashing over to the desk and starting a conversation with the receptionist who looks happy to see him.

My dad ushered us into the conference room. Nikki who seems to be much happier than before. She quickly springs into one of the desk chairs and starts to spin extremely fast. "Nikki." I state in a serious tone, she stops and runs back over to us. "Sorry!" She exclaims. "We're so sorry it had to come to this" My dad starts "but don't worry you won't be here too long I don't think." My dad pulls us into a hug. "And we'll see you on Saturday so don't worry we'll see you soon." Nikki's mum says joining the hug. 

"I'll miss you." I say between sobs. "I'll miss you as well" Nikki adds. After a few minutes we pull apart. "You two need to promise us you'll look after each other in here." My dad states his hands on our shoulders the florescent lights reflecting of the unshed tears in his eyes. Nikki smiles at him through equally watery eyes "of course dad!" He let's out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Yeah we'll look after each other dad." I second grinning. 

"Well I hate to cut this short but that David guy has been standing outside for a couple of minutes now." Nikki's mum says, I look over and sure enough the silhouette of David is viable through the frosted glass of the oak door. After a few more goodbyes and hugs we go outside to meet David and wave them off.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand hurts now. So let me know what you think :) also I need some more patients so if you've got an oc you want to be added please put them in the reviews, message me on here or on the camp camp amino here: http://aminoapps.com/p/s4f968m  
> I don't know if the link will work if not my username is: charcharchoo


End file.
